The 5th Year
by elvengirl1
Summary: Harry's 5th year through his yes and of others. As the plot unfolds find yourself in different worlds, danger and romance.


1 Chapter 1  
  
Harry looked around the Great Hall, and sighed. There was laughter and talking from all tables. He looked up at the teacher's table; Dumbledore sat, in the middle on either side were McGonagall and Flitwick. Harry's eyes travelled further down the table till they came upon someone new. A youngish witch sat talking to Hagrid, she wore robes of azure blue and her hair was tied roughly at the back of her head.  
  
Harry nudged Ron but he soon found that Ron had also seen the new teacher by the look of ecstasy on his face.  
  
Harry nudged him again but Ron's expression didn't change. Again Harry tried and finally Ron came out of his daze.  
  
'Wow!' he said.  
  
'What do you think she teaches?' wondered Harry.  
  
'Well that's obvious', came Hermione's voice. sounding totally unimpressed.  
  
'Dark Arts' she said seeing Harry and Ron's blank faces.  
  
'What!' cried Ron.' A women teaching Dark Arts? What's she gonna do, worry about breaking her nail when tackling a Dark Wizard?'  
  
'You totally sexist bastard!' cried hermione. Making most of the Griffindor table glance at them, never mind the numerous scowls that were coming from the girls surrounding Ron.  
  
'Nice work Ron. That's how not to get a girlfriend.'  
  
''Shut-up George'  
  
But Ron and Fred's bickering was cut short when Dumbledore rose to give his start of year speech.  
  
'Welcome to you all on this pleasant day', came Dumbledore's deep but crisp voice. At once all of Harry's worries about Sirius, Voltemort, the deaths that had happened that summer, melted away from him.  
  
Then in walked a long line of very nervous first years for sorting. The sorting started but Harry's mind had started to wander. He was started by a constant poking from a worried looking Ron.  
  
'Jus thinking', said Harry but Ron didn't look convinced.  
  
Soon the delicious puddings had faded away and Dumbledore rose again.  
  
'Again welcome to a new year. A year that I hope will not bring any further sorrows to this school. But I feel that the school should continue as normal, even in light of the past months events. Therefor all visits to Hogsmeade and exams(he added with a smile) will continue as normal. Now prefect please could you take the 1st years up to their rooms.'  
  
'Come on Harry!' came Hermione's voice pulling Harry by he arm.  
  
Harry groaned as he saw the smirks of George and Fred as he said good-bye to Ron who didn't seem to mind that both Hermione and Harry had become Prefects, on the contrary he looked really happy about it.  
  
They led the new first years up the staircases and through portraits, till they came to the Common Room.  
  
Once they had sorted the 1st years out Harry went up stairs to his room where he fell on his bed and fell asleep.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Early next morning in the Great Hall, Harry sat with Hermione and Ron (who still weren't talking), when the post came. Hedwig landed gracefully onto Harry chair and held out her leg so that the letter she carried could be removed. It read:  
  
Hi Harry,  
  
Well done on becoming Quidditch Captain AND Prefect. Your father would have been very proud. I am staying with Moony at the moment but I will be returning to Hogwarts at some point in the year. Say hi to Hermione and Ron for me and stay out of trouble.  
  
Padfoot  
  
Realising that McGonagall was coming round with timetables Harry quickly pocketed the letter. 'Oh what! Potions with the Slytherins again!', Harry's heart sank as Ron read through his timetable.  
  
'Mr. Potter. You will realise since Wood has gone we will be needing a new Keeper for this years Quidditch matches.' Harry looked up and saw that McGonagall was looking sternly at him.' So she continued you will have to be present at the Quidditch trials.' Harry nodded and McGonagall walked away.  
  
'Come on' said Hermione we're gonna be late for Charms. So the three left the Great Hall and made there way up 42 flights of stairs to the Charms corridor and little did they know but the next hour was gonna be quite interesting for them.  
  
  
  
Ron, Hermione and Harry walked into the Charms room and took their seats facing the Ravenclaws. Soon Professor Flitwick walked into the room with the teacher who Ron had be gazing at in the Great Hall.  
  
'Good morning class'. Said Flitwick.' Today me and Professor Davies of the Defence against the Dark Arts department will be explaining about your O.W.L.S and what your exams will include. The Charms and Defence Against the Dark Arts exams will be taken together in the form of a duelling contest.'  
  
Professor Flitwick had a stop there because of the amount of noise that had erupted from both sides of the classroom.  
  
Then the new teacher spoke: 'As much as this will excite all of you, you will have to take this very seriously and there will be a lot of revision involved if you want to win.' She then left.  
  
'Wow', said Ron. 'What about it. Me and you?'  
  
'Yeah all right'.  
  
'Thanks you guys for including me then', Hermione said sounding hurt.  
  
'Oh sorry Hermione. We would let you come with us but we can only have 1 second'  
  
'No.no.I'll be fine,' She said trying to make her voice sound calm.  
  
Harry glanced at Ron, but he couldn't speak to Hermione as Professor Flitwick had begun to speak.  
  
'We will begin today by practising blocking charms. Please could I have two volunteers.'  
  
Nobody put their hand up (well why would you want to be cursed?)  
  
'Fine' he carried on. 'Miss Granger, Miss Hawkins please could you assist me then. You can both deal with it'.  
  
There was a large amount of noise made by the Gryffindor's at this point.  
  
'Hawkins. Who's she' asked Dean.  
  
'She's new', replied Pravati Patil who was sitting behind the boy's. 'My sister's friends with her'.  
  
A smallish girl with brown hair had now joined Professor Flitwick and Hermione in the centre of the classroom.  
  
'This should be interesting' Ron whispered in Harry's ear.  
  
Professor Flitwick had started to talk to the 2 girls and was telling them what they were about to demonstrate.  
  
'Right class. Miss Hawkins and Miss Granger will now demonstrate some duelling, with the aim to block and not attack. Miss Hawkins would you like to block and Miss Granger will attempt to break them.'  
  
The 2 girls nodded and took their places at either side of the classroom.  
  
'On my count 1,2,3!'  
  
Hermione aimed carefully at the girl and at once blue flames streaked across the classroom at her. But all that happened was the flames melted around her. Again Hermione aimed but the spell was block. Nothing Hermione did would break the girl's shields. By this time Hermione was getting quite angry and Neville had put his hands over is eyes. Hermione powerful spell was cast and this time it broke the shield protecting the girl and it shattered like glass. Another spell was cast but the girl jumped and hung onto a wooden beam above her to avoid it.  
  
'Stop' cried Flitwick sensing the heat coming of Hermione.(The girl dropped lightly).'Both of you well done, I can see that you will both perform well in this contest'.  
  
Hermione sat down next to Ron looking furious. She had a challenger.  
  
Harry looked across to where the girl was being congratulated by her friends. She looked up sensing Harry's gaze and met it smiling slightly but turned to talk to a friend.  
  
2  
  
3 Chapter 4  
  
The end of lesson bell rang and Harry and the other Gryffindors walked out, heading out to their magical creature's lesson in the grounds. They were greeted by a very cheerful Hagrid (and to Harry annoyance) the Slytherins.  
  
'Right then, This term we'll be doing about birds' said Hagrid in his loud, booming voice. The class gave a sigh of relief that they were spared not working with man-eating beasts.  
  
  
  
As Hagrid was explaining about Phoenixes and Fwoopers, Malfoy gave a shout.  
  
'Hay who's that going into the Forbidden Forest?'  
  
Hagrid looked round to see somebody wearing a pale blue coat go in. Smiling he waved a impatient hand.  
  
'That's only Julia.'  
  
'Who?' echoed a lot of the class  
  
'Hawkins. New girl, 5th year, Ravenclaw'  
  
'I don't care who she is but how come she gets to go into the forbidden forest and we don't' said an angry looking Malfoy.  
  
'She probably jus' collecting herbs and plants to use in medicines, for Professor Snape to brew up' replied Hagrid.  
  
Malfoy was fumming. 'What she works in the hospital wing? I'm not letting her touch me.'  
  
'Like she wants to touch you, Malfoy' said Dean Thomas and everyone except the Slytherins laughed.  
  
The bell went for lunch.  
  
Well I know where I'm spending my time this year' laughed Dean Thomas who was walking into the hall with Harry and the others. 'Hay Harry, have you sorted out your team yet?'  
  
Harry shook he head that was another thing for him to worry about. That and the fact he had potions in the afternoon.  
  
  
  
After lunch Harry, Ron and Hermione joined the crowd going out of the Great Hall. As they entered the Entrance Hall, Malfoy (who was behind them) called out to the new girl, Julia, who was going up the stairs with a group of Ravenclaws.  
  
'Oi!Hay!You new girl', the girl turned.  
  
Malfoy carried on 'so your new and already you've become Dumbledore's favourite?', the girl looked puzzled.  
  
Malfoy had now got everybody's attention, he stepped forward. 'You think you're so good don't you, working in the hospital wing and you're a prefect! What sort of crap system is this at this school?....'  
  
At this moment 2 of the girl's friends had begun to step down the stairs and looked ready to punch Malfoy, but the girls put out her arm and stopped the 2 boys and stepped down herself.  
  
Calmly she walked towards Malfoy and spoke in a very gently and almost whisper-like voice. 'Tell me Draco, what have I done to you. Does my being here threaten you so much?'  
  
Malfoy just starred at her as though working something out. She turned and walked back up the stairs but only got half way up when he called out to her again.'You're,You're....You're an elf!'. At this a lot of the crowd started to whisper behind hands to each other.  
  
She turned, 'So?'  
  
'So you're a dirty little elf aren't you, that can't stay in your little hole!'  
  
At once the gentleness of the girl vanished and her eyes blazed. It was only then that Harry noticed what the girl was wearing, she was in black but was wearing some sort of simple dress that was tied at the back and her coat that Hagrig had recognised her by was embroiled in navy and silver.  
  
'Don't you dare call my race that', the girl cried. We have powers that you can only dream of and knowledge that no book will ever hold. 'Malfoy sniggered. She seemed to try to recover her composure ten looked Malfoy in the eye and held out her hand, nothing happened. Malfoy laughed. 'Powers you will never have yeah whatever'. The girl smiled and then walked up the steps.  
  
Just then a house elf walked up from the kitchens into the Entrance hall taking a tray of hot soup up to the Hospital Wing. Unfortunately it caught it's large foot on one of the uneven stones, tripping and leaving Malfoy dripping from head to toe in tomato soup.  
  
'And that is why' said Hagrig who had just appeared from the Great Hall, 'That you never annoy an elf!'  
  
Malfoy left for is dormitory cursing.  
  
  
  
Draco was late into Potions in the afternoon but as usual Snape didn't care (though he would of give Harry a weeks worth of detentions).  
  
He took his place behind Harry and got on with making the lesson's potion. 'Well Potter I heard that you've become Quidditch Captain'.  
  
'So what if I have', came Harry's reply not looking around.  
  
'Well', Drace carried on, 'So have I!'  
  
'What! You manage to fail to catch the snitch even though it was half way up your sleeve.', spat Ron who was listening.  
  
'Shut Up Weasley! I notice that your brother's still have brooms that a museum would bid for'.  
  
Ron's ears went red and he fell silent.  
  
Malfoy bent further forward, 'Well Potter this year will shall see who is better at Quidditch and at Magic'.  
  
It was then that Harry vowed to beat Malfoy at both.  
  
Harry ran down the stairs out into the coolness of the Hogwarts grounds, toward the Quidditch Pitch where the trials where taking place. Harry desperately needed to get a new Keeper as the first match was in two weeks time and he needed time to get he or she trained.  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
He entered the stadium and immediately felt weak as he remembered last year, he stopped but then shook himself and carried on telling himself to pull together, he didn't need Malfoy to see him going to pieces.  
  
There were students of all ages and houses and who were all desperate to be picked for the famous team houses. Soon they were all up in the air while Madame Hooch and the 4 captains walked around below making comments. There was Harry and Malfoy, a Hufflepuff Chaser and a Ravenclaw boy who he didn't know. The boy seeing him smiled and walked over.  
  
'Hi I'm Xander'  
  
'Harry Potter'  
  
The boy held out his hand and Harry shook it.  
  
'I'm a Chaser on the Ravenclaw team. Lost 3 of our players last year, major problems with training.'  
  
'I know. We lost our Keeper. What are you looking for?'  
  
Xander thought hard, "Urrrrr 2 Chasers and a Beater.'  
  
Harry looked puzzled, 'What about Cho Chang?'  
  
The boy looked and around and shook his head, 'Refuses to play, won't even come down to the pitch after what happened to Cedric.'  
  
Harry dropped his gaze.  
  
  
  
Harry lay in bed staring at the canopy of his four-poster bed. Cho had left the squad, he couldn't believe it. He didn't know what his feelings were for her know. I just didn't seem right.  
  
Harry had more to think about, he still hadn't got a Keeper though there were loads to choose from at the trials and what if he didn't make a good captain. He buried his head in his pillow more thoughts still racing through is head.  
  
All the attacks this summer, it wasn't just the magical community either but muggles and so far 12 had been killed in 2 months, not counting the various witches and wizards. He wanted to know what Snape and Hagrid had been up to but Harry had hardly seen Hagrid this term and he hadn't replied to any of the letters Harry had written to him in the holidays.  
  
Still thought Harry, 'Hermione and Ron will stick by me', but even they were behaving oddly round Harry the past few days and were always making up excuses not to be around him.  
  
Even more depressed than earlier Harry dropped slowly of to sleep and into uneasy dreams of a dark figure that had been haunting him since the Third Test.  
  
  
  
Harry woke the next morning to find that Ron ad already gone down to breakfast, which annoyed Harry (Ron had been acting strangely lately). He went down to breakfast and found that neither Ron nor Hermione were there either. Puzzled Harry turned his attention to his bowl of porridge when Fred and George came in and sat down beside him.  
  
'So' said Fred, 'Did you find a new Keeper last night?'  
  
Harry shook his head.  
  
'Damn' said George. 'Wonder if there's anyone else?'  
  
'Have you two got any ideas?', Harry asked.  
  
'We'll keep our ears open and ask around. Don't worry we'll find someone'.  
  
  
  
Harry walked up and up to the Divination tower and met up with Neville who had lost his way. They climbed up till they got to the silver ladder which most of their class were climbing up. When Harry got into the room it was the same as always hot,smoky an made you extremely light headed. Harry headed to the back of the classroom where he sat and chatted to Seamus and Dean. Finally Ron turned up looking hot and flustered and had apparently ran all the way up the 30 or so floors.  
  
'Where have you been?', Harry demanded.'And why were you up so early?'  
  
But Ron didn't have time to answer as Professor Trelawly(don't know if I've spelt it right) had just turned up and was waiting for quiet.  
  
'This term we will be again studying the art of crystal grazing but this time in more detail.',she began. Ron groaned neither he nor Harry had ever seen anything in a crystal ball.  
  
The class went up to her desk to collect a crystal ball. Unfortunately for Ron and his big feet there were quite a few uneven floorboards and Ron tripped sending the ball high up into air where it was caught perfectly by...  
  
Neville!  
  
Harry grinned he had found his new Keeper!  
  
  
  
It was after the divination and Professor Trelawly had again predicted Harry death at least six times, which of course Harry was used to by now.  
  
He had decided not to say anymore to Ron about him not waiting for Harry and why he was acting strangly. They walked with the rest of their class to their first Defence against the Dark Arts lesson, which was on the second floor. When they arrived Professor Davies was already waiting for them. She told them to line up against the wall in the classroom so she could seat them. Harry was put at the back of the classroom and was sitting next to Matt, a brown haired boy from Hufflepuff who Harry had only spoken to once or twice before.  
  
Professor Davies talked of what they had to do in the duelling contest at more length than they had with Flitwick, and then told them no copy then notes she was making on the board about the duelling rules.  
  
While her back was turned Matt started talking to Harry, 'Well what do you think of the new girl?'  
  
'I don't know', replied Harry,'I haven't actually met her yet. What's she like?'  
  
'She nice I haven't spoken to her much but she's definitely easy on the eyes.'  
  
Harry smiled and laughed. Seamus who was sitting behind then agreed with Matt but Parvati who was sitting next to him tutted.  
  
'Ohhh', said Seamus. 'It's not only Hermione that's feeling threatened by her then'.  
  
'Excuse me gentlemen. But if you could finish talking about Miss.Hawkins I would be most grateful!'  
  
The whole class looked at them and Harry could feel himself going read.  
  
  
  
After the lesson Harry sort out Fred and George who were in the Great Hall having lunch. Harry quickly sat down next to them.  
  
'Well I've found a new Keeper.'  
  
'What!', said the twins in unison making Harry laugh.  
  
'Neville!'  
  
'The twins burst out laughing.'Nice one Harry, you nearly had us fouled there'.  
  
'No I'm serious.'  
  
They stopped laughing.  
  
'Neville.Oh come on Harry he can't fly to save his life never mind avoiding Bludgers and saving goals.'  
  
'No.You didn't see him in Divination.Ron tripped sending a orb into the air and Neville caught it though he was about 6 foot away and it was fast.'  
  
The twins still looked doubtful.  
  
'Fine', said Harry 'I'll train him myself.'  
  
It was two weeks later and Harry was lying in bed on the eve of the season's first Quidditch match. He had been training the team hard 5 times a week but especially Neville, who after fainting when Harry told him what he wanted him to do was actually really good (after he had fallen off his broom 4 times!). Deciding that he wasn't going to get to sleep Harry got up quietly and finding Neville's bed empty went down to the Common Room.  
  
Neville was sitting wrapped in a blanket staring at the glowing embers of the fire. He looked round when he saw Harry come in, but then returned to looking into the fire. Harry sat next to him.  
  
'Thanks Harry', said Neville.  
  
'What for?'  
  
'For taking me onto the team when nobody else thought that I could. My Gran was really pleased so was the rest of my family'.  
  
'That's all right. You can do anything if you put your mind to it.'  
  
Neville sighed.'Come on' said Harry what's the matter. You know you're going to be fine tomorrow you didn't let any goals past in today's training.....'  
  
'No!It's not that.'  
  
'Well what?', asked Harry.  
  
'I'm just. I'm...I'm just wondering what my parents would of said. That's all.'  
  
Harry looked at Neville.He had never spoken to Harry about his parents before and Harry wasn't sure what to say.  
  
'I'm sure they would of been really proud that you proved everybody wrong',said Harry.  
  
'Do you miss your parents?'  
  
Harry nodded.'Lots',he said.'But I know that they would have been proud of what ever I do'.  
  
Neville smiled.'Thanks Harry.I've never been able to speak to anyone before about my parents.'  
  
'You know where I am if you ever want to speak to me again, but I think that we both should get some sleep now, it's late.'  
  
Neville nodded and they both went up stairs.  
  
  
  
4 Chapter 6  
  
It was the morning of the Quidditch patch and Harry quickly got dressed and headed out of the Gryffindor tower towards the Great Hall for breakfast. He was just going down some stairs when he thought he heard someone call his name, still walking but looking behind him Harry walked straight into someone. They was a loud crash as quite a few books fell to the floor. The person who had dropped the books was already crouched near the floor picking up the books, hurriedly Harry also stopped down to help them and apologised. But it wasn't just anybody who he had knocked down, no, Harry was now looking into the very blue eyes of a girl with slightly pointed ears and who was wearing a long blue coat.  
  
He stood up and felt the colour rise in his cheeks, the girl rose to and Harry handed her the books.  
  
'I'm so sorry. I just wasn't looking where I was going.'  
  
'Don't worry', said the girl.'These things happen. Are you going down to breakfast?'  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
'Good', said the girl.'So am I.By the way my name's Julia and you must be Harry Potter.'  
  
But she said this not glancing at his scar like everyone else he had ever met. Harry comforted by this started walking with her to the Great Hall.  
  
'So how come you've only just started here?If you don't mind me being nosy.'  
  
'I came here from another school.', said the girl evasively.  
  
This obviously wasn't a subject that the girl wanted to walk about and so Harry fell silent. Julia spoke again.  
  
'Nervous about today?'  
  
'A little. I'm more worried about Neville to be honest.'  
  
'It was good of you to give him a chance. I've known him for quite a long time and I know it means a lot to him'.  
  
They had arrived in the Great Hall and now stood between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw table.  
  
'Well good luck. I'll probably talk to you some time'.  
  
'Thanks'  
  
He sat down at the table and then looked up. In front of him sat Dean and Seamus who both had there mouths open and were staring at him in an impressed sort of way.  
  
'How, How', stuttered Dean.He fell silent.'You talked...friends....with.....Julia!!...'  
  
Harry laughed but thought that Julia wasn't so different to any other girl that he had met.  
  
How wrong he turned out to be.  
  
  
  
In the Gryffindor changing room, Harry and the others were getting ready for the match. Alicia, Angelina and Katie were all trying to calm Neville down as he was suffering from serviere nerves. Harry gazed out across the pitch from the slightly ajar door. Fred and George came up to him.  
  
'All right, Harry?'  
  
'Yep'  
  
'Look Harry we've got something to tell you.'  
  
'Go on' Harry prompted them.  
  
'You know that new seeker the Ravenclaw's have got.'  
  
Harry nodded. This was something that had been playing on his mind, the seeker was a third year, light and speedy with wasn't good on a perfect day like today which meant that she had an advantage.  
  
'Well look Harry.Just...well be wary of her and don't underestimate what she can do.'  
  
'Why?', said Harry.'What do you know that I don't?'  
  
'It's nothing', said Fred really unconvincingly.  
  
Harry gave him a look.  
  
'O.K, O.K.Chloe's Irish and she just happens to have a dad who's a chaser on the Irish National Team.But that's all.'  
  
'That's all', exploded Harry.'Her dad has probably made sure that she is perfect today and has been training her all through the holidays!'  
  
He sank back against the wall.  
  
Then the whistle blew and Harry led the team out to face the Ravenclaws.  
  
The 2 teams lined up infront of each other and Harry shook hands with Xander.Harry looked down the line this was going to be tough but he had faith in his team. They took their places, out of the corner of his eye he could see Julia who was standing behind the fencing who was obviously on first aid duty.  
  
  
  
Then they were off. True to Fred and George's word Chloe was good. She circled and circled Harry trying to obscure his view over the pitch. Trying to get her off his tail he lead her over to Fred and George who sent a bludger her way which left Harry free for a few minutes, there was no sigh of the snitch. The mid day, winter sun obscured his view and ment he had only one hand on his broom as he shaded his eyes. Just then a bludger was sent his way he rolled over, missing it then hanging upside down he saw it...... the snitch!Righting him self he was unaware of a bludger that was zooming at another Ravenclaw, Harry got in the way and BAM!!!He took the bludger straight to the back of the head. Almost knocked out and very dizzy, but still determined to get the snitch he went into a dive and caught the snitch moments before Chloe! Ten feet above the ground Harry unable to hang onto his broom any longer, Harry slid of his broom and fell heavily onto the ground below.  
  
His last memory was of a blue figure running over to him and he drifted into unconsciousness.  
  
  
  
5 Chapter 7  
  
Everything to Harry was a blur. It was dark and everything was fuzy, someone had taken off his glasses, his head hurt and he didn't know where he was. Not good!  
  
He closed his eyes again and suddenly could hear music, someone was singing but the language Harry couldn't understand. He tilted his head the other way and saw, though his sight was blurred, some light from a candle and a silhouette that was sitting on the sill of a window. The shadow noticing that Harry came was awake came other him and crouched next to his bedside.  
  
'Hey.How are you doing?', it was Julia.  
  
Harry nodded and then closed his eyes, his head was still hurting. She got up and began singing softly to her self again as she crossed the room.  
  
Harry alone in the dark, Harry was now beginning to recover his senses. He had worked out that after the bludger he had caught the Snitch and was now in the hospital wing. He raised himself slightly and looked to his left where there was a bedside table with his glasses on. He put them on and fell back into his pillows totally exhausted by the little he had done. He put his hand to his and felt a bandage that had been wrapped around.  
  
Julia hearing every minute detail was back.  
  
'Don't try and do too much', she said.  
  
Harry winced.'How long have I been in here?'  
  
'Two days'. Malfoy was going to taunt Harry about this for weeks even months to come.  
  
Then Harry asked Julia a question that had been bugging him.  
  
'How come you can come here if your an elf?I thought you weren't allowed a wand?'  
  
'Well' she pondered.'Strictly speaking I'm only half elf. I mean I look like an elf and can still do most things that elves can do but my magic is a little more powerful and yes I can use a wand.'  
  
Harry tried sitting up again but his strength failed him again.'I can see you'll be trying to get up all night if I don't help.'  
  
Coming over and supporting him, Julia put pillows beind Harry's back so that they could sit and talk.  
  
'Well', said Julia sitting back on the window sill with her candle.'You gave everyone a fright back on the Quidditch pitch, but I've gotta hand it to you, you beat us fair and square'.  
  
'Not by much', said Harry.'Xander's a good Chaser.'  
  
'I'll pass on the compliment.'  
  
'Do you fly?'  
  
She shook her head.'I'm ok. with heights but no I don't really trust broomsticks'.  
  
'You sound like Hermione'.  
  
'Yeah she doesn't exactly like me dose she. Any idea why not?'  
  
'She's threatened', explained Harry.'She's never had anyone to compete with before. It might do her some good'.  
  
'Threatened?', Julia repeated.  
  
'Yeah.It's obvious that your clever and that (Julia blushed) and she's always been the one getting the full marks and being the top of the year'.  
  
Julia continued to shake her head.'I really didn't mean 2do that!'  
  
'Don't worry.She's gotta realise sooner or later that she'll have competition. Your doing her a favour'.(Harry was kinda taken aback by what he had just said).  
  
'Oh Yeah!', said Julia remembering something and lowering her voice and checking a round.'Snuffles sends his regards but he can't come as the Ministry are on high alert.....'  
  
'How....How....How do you know about Siri...Snuffles'.  
  
Julia smiled.'I met him quite a long time ago when he was travelling from Azkaban to here. I went part of the journey with him and we've kept in touch'.  
  
'He's never mentioned you.'  
  
'I asked him not to.'  
  
'Just a minute I thought you said you went to another school but how could you if you met Sirius.I mean this is the only school for witchcraft in the U.K.!'  
  
She stood up very quickly and then sat down again.'You were going to find out sooner or later I suppose. I lived in an elven town when I was little and ever since then I've been travelling around. It's quite hard to explain.'  
  
'But what's wrong with that?So what if you used to live with elves I mean you don't keep the fact that your an elf a secret, do you?'  
  
'No.I'm not ashamed of who I am, but questions are followed by more and more questions it's just easier to say that I came from another school.'  
  
'Fair enough replied Harry', but he thought that this was a very lame answer and that Julia didn't seem to be meeting his eyes any more.  
  
  
  
6 Chapter 8  
  
It was three days after Harry had come round and he was getting very bored. Deciding that Harry was going to do harm to himself by being couped up Julia allowed Harry out with her while she was collecting plants from the greehouses to be made into potions.  
  
They walked out into the grounds together and Harry looked around for Hagrid but he was nowhere to be seen. In the greenhouses Julia took a short knife out of her pocket to cut the leaves off plants.  
  
'Are you allowed to carry a knife around with you?'  
  
'Well strictly speaking no, but what they don't know won't hurt them!', Julia replied grinning.'I've always carried one round with me and I'm not going to break the habit now, they come in handy sometimes too.'  
  
As the sun rose high in the sky they walked back over the damp grass to the courtyards of the castle where they met someone that Harry had been wanting to speak to for a while.  
  
'Hagrid!'  
  
'Oh.Hello there Harry, Julia.... Umm nice flying on Saturday.... BBBBBetter be off. Yes, yes lots to do. Goodbye.'  
  
Harry was stunned.  
  
'Hagrid's, acting strangely.'  
  
Harry nodded.'I don't know what I've done though.'  
  
'I don't think you've done anything. Maybe he was just busy.', said Julia obviously trying to cheer up Harry.  
  
'No. That's not it. There's something more to it that's not the first time he's acted strangely around me. Come to think of it Hermione and Ron have been acting oddly to you don't know anything do you?', said Harry turning to Julia who was walking on his left carrying her basket.  
  
She shook her head and they carried on up the steps into the Entrance Hall.  
  
  
  
As the days wore on Harry found himself spending more time with Julia, Xander and the other Gryffindors than with Ron and Hermione who seemed constantly busy. Soon the days before Halloween were upon them and another Hogsmeade visit had been planned for the afternoon before the feast.  
  
Harry was sitting at breakfast one day and was eating it with Ron (which was rare), the post came and Harry was surprised to see Hedwig coming down from the rafters carrying a letter.  
  
Harry opening it at once saw it was from Sirius, it read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Glad to hear that you made a full recovery from your fall. I know that you have a Hogsmeade visit on Halloween (Sirius had obviously been talking to Julia thought Harry) so I'm going to try and come up for it. Please tell Julia, as I want to see her as well. Meet me at the stile at the edge of the village at 3 'o'clock.  
  
Snuffles  
  
Harry smiled and pocketed the letter, felling more light hearted then he had been for days.  
  
  
  
The morning of Halloween came and Harry was getting ready to go to the Entrance Hall alone, as Ron said he had a cold and didn't want to make it worse and Hermione said she had some work that needed to be done urgently. To be honest Harry didn't actually care he liked having Julia and Xander around and wasn't missing Ron and Hermione's company as they had been almost ignoring him.  
  
Julia was in the Entrance Hall standing out as normal in her pale blue coat while everyone else was is in black.  
  
'Any problems with telling your friends?', Harry asked.  
  
'No.Xander told then that I needed to be alone in the 'wilderness' as he put it and said it was an elvish thing.'  
  
They set of up drive and through the gates, on through the village they went till they came to the stile where a great black dog was sitting.  
  
The dog barked and not waiting for them to say hello bounded up the mountain pass till they came to the cave that Sirius had been taking shelter in last year. Here he transformed into his usual form and greeted Harry and Julia.  
  
It was nice to have him back thought Harry as they sat with their backs to the walls talking about school and what Sirius was doing etc.  
  
'I thought Hermione and Ron would be here with you!', Sirius asked Harry.  
  
Harry and Julia both looked at each other.  
  
'Their both acting really strangely and so is Hagrid', said Harry.  
  
'I don't know why, either', he said again answering the question Sirius was going to ask.  
  
  
  
Soon it was time to go back to the castle for the feast and sadly Harry said goodbye to Sirius and headed up to the castle with Julia.  
  
The hall was looking exceptional as usual with it's flying bats and pumpkin lanterns and Harry had such a good time that he didn't realise that Hermione and Ron weren't there!  
  
  
  
7 Chapter 9  
  
The days got colder as winter approached and it was bitterly cold in the draughty corridors but even colder in the dungeons where their cauldrons gave them little heat. Soon Christmas plans were being arranged and Harry (much to his surprise) was invited by Ron to stay with him and his family over Christmas.Hermione was also invited but her parents wanted her to be with them.  
  
On the whole Harry's mood was good in the final few weeks of the term, Ron and Hermione were being normal to him again, he was still good friends with Julia and Xander, he was fully recovered, Ravenclaw had beaten Slytherin in Quidditch and he had only got three detentions from Snape. But there was one thing that was bugging Harry, Hagrid was still not acting normally to him.  
  
  
  
Finally school ended and he sat down in a carriage on the Hogwart's Express with Ron and Hermione watching the hills and fields go past the window. Finally after a long day on the train they pulled up to the station where they were greeted by Mrs. Weasley and Ron's older brother Charlie.  
  
'Hay', said a voice behind him.'You didn't think you get away with out saying good bye to me did you?'  
  
Harry turned to see Julia standing there.  
  
'Damn', said Harry very sarcastically.'I thought I'd got away!'. Julia made a swipe at his head.  
  
'Julia?', they both turned to see who was talking to Julia and found Charlie looking at Julia in a very strange.  
  
'Oh my God', she said and then ran forward and gave Charlie a hug.  
  
Everyone looked confused except for Hermione who scowled.  
  
'Hay long time no see'.  
  
'You to.'  
  
Mrs. Weasley broke the confusion.'Charlie?'  
  
'Oh yeah you don't know Julia do you. Well can you remember when I left Hogwarts and went to work in Scotland with some of the dragons up there. Well on my second day I got lost. You with me?'  
  
Fred and George sniggered.  
  
She nodded.  
  
'Well Julia's the girl that I told you about. The one that found me and then guided me back to the group. The elf!'  
  
Mrs. Weasley smiled. 'I'm very pleased to meet you dear.'  
  
Just then Xander came bounding along full of energy as usual.  
  
'Come on Jules.Getting bored here.'  
  
Julia rolled her eyes.  
  
'Hey see you after Christmas Harry', said Xander turning to Harry.  
  
'Yeah have a good Christmas'.  
  
'See you later', said Julia.'And keep in touch. Nice to see you again Charlie'.  
  
And with that she and Xander left with some other Ravenclaws. Then they all said goodbye to Hermione and headed back to the burrow, where Harry had one of the best Christmas of his life. 


End file.
